Moto deslizadora 74-Z/Leyendas
La moto jet 74-Z, o más conocido como moto speeder imperial, creado por la compañía Aratech, era el transporte por excelencia utilizado para misiones de reconocimiento y patrullaje, ya que era muy rápido, delgado y ligero. Características Podía llegar a los 500 km/h y una altura máxima de 25 m. Es la variante militar del 74-Y. Posee dos manillares para controlar la elevación y la dirección, dos pedales para la aceleración, cuatro pequeñas paletas direccionales al frente que le daban al speeder maniobrabilidad, debajo de estos estaba un cañón bláster y justo arriba de la silla de la moto había un panel de control que controlaba el equipo de comunicación y otros sistemas vitales. Historia Fue usado por primera vez en las Guerras Clon en Geonosis junto con los Deslizadores BARC, eran desplegadas en Transportes de Asalto. Antes y durante los recesos de las batallas los soldados exploradores eran enviados a reconocer el terreno o buscar alguna debilidad en el oponente, se sabe que estos transportes estuvieron en propiedad de los ejércitos de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, probablemente robados.Jedi Trial Cuando la Orden 66 fue ejecutada, la Maestra Jedi Stass Allie estaba en el planeta Saleucami, conducía un 74-Z cuando sus soldados la mataron. El Imperio Galáctico tenía en su arsenal, modelos de muy buenos, como el 64-Y Swift 3 repulsor sled también de Aratech o el Starhawk 2b Speeder Bike de Ikas-Adno o el TrailMaker III de Mobquet, pero el 74-Z era el preferido entre todos por las modificaciones que Aratech desarrolló, haciéndolo más eficiente y rápido, perfecto para los soldados de exploradores Imperiales. En lugares como Endor eran muy versátiles para navegar entre los espesos bosques. Durante la batalla de Endor tuvieron una aparición especial, los rebeldes encabezados por Luke Skywalker se toparon con soldados exploradores y lucharon contra ellos evitando que fueran delatados, después de una peligrosa persecución. Entre bastidores Para la filmación del episodio VI se crearon de tamaño natural contra una pantalla azul y también se hicieron de tamaño pequeño con marionetas. Equivocadamente en Star Wars: Behind the Magic se le dio una longitud de 3 metros. Esta moto jet se pensó incluirla en el episodio II durante la batalla de Geonosis pero las escenas fueron finalmente eliminadas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''La Prueba del Jedi *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Eye'' *''Turning Point'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Night Attack'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Planet of Twilight'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (toy line) *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Supernova'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Motos deslizadoras Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Vehículos de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Productos de la Compañía Repulsores Aratech